Interworld (Map Game)
The Internet is the real final frontier. Hundreds of millions, if not billions, of people across the world use the Internet on a daily basis. The Internet has come into real existence, and has shaped the very way people live, work, and entertain themselves. Made up of almost a billion different websites, the world has been changed forever. But what if the Internet surpassed the world - what if all people lived in the web and websites controlled the world? What if we lived in the Interworld!? Map of the Interworld To be Uploaded. 'See here for now ' Mods *Creator and Head Mod - ''I find your lack of faith'' *Deputy Mod - *Mod - Rcchang (talk) Rules #Please be somewhat plausible. Bing cannot overthrow Google. Ever. #You are one multinational internet company. This may also be a software/gaming company, and may have other subsidiary companies attached to it. Sign Up PLEASE feel free to add any other sites located on our maps. Two asterisks (**) mean reserved for experienced users (1000+ edits on Althist Wiki) Search Engines *Google -- ** **Youtube **Android *Yahoo -- *Baidu -- *Ask.com -- *AOL -- Social Media *Facebook -- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) **Instagram *LinkedIn *Pinterest *Myspace *Twitter *Tumblr *Blogspot *Reddit *Wikia -- *Weibo Software *Microsoft -- ** **Bing **Skype **Outlook *Apple -- ** *Linux -- *Adobe -- *Oracle -- *Mozilla -- Shopping *eBay -- *Amazon -- **IMDB *BestBuy -- *Walmart -- *Target -- *Craigslist -- News *CNN -- *BBC -- *Fox -- *NY Time -- *Wikipedia -- ''I find your lack of faith'' Gaming *Sega -- *Ubisoft -- AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 02:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) *Blizzard -- *League of Legends -- *IGN -- *Gamespot -- Other *Pixiv -Seiga *P*rnhub (100% serious right now): Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **Youp*rn: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **P*rn8: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **Spankwire: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **P*rnMD: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **Xtube: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **Brazzers: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **Keezmovies: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! **Extremetube: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! Hardware *IBM -- *HP -- *Sony -- *Valve -- Hosting *Godaddy -- *Bluehost -- *Fatcow -- *Hostpapa -- *Weebly -- *Wix -- *Web Hosting Hub -- *Hostgator -- *Greengeeks -- *Wordpress.com -- Game Year 1 Category:Map Games